


Carm and Laura Sitting In A Tree, K I S S I N G

by ukulelekatie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 30 Day Kisses Challenge, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulelekatie/pseuds/ukulelekatie
Summary: I want to work on writing romantic scenes, so I've collected 30 kissing prompts. Each day I'll pick a prompt out of a hat (or more accurately, a random number generator) and write a one-shot corresponding to the prompt.





	1. Day 1: Prompt #19 - Dramatic Kiss

She knew she shouldn't worry. Laura was fine. She always was.

_Unless_...

No. She couldn’t let herself get caught up in her anxieties. Laura was doing what she did best. She had valiantly stepped out the door earlier that evening after being called in to report on a breaking news story. This was far from routine for them. As the news team’s supernatural expert, Laura was frequently summoned on short notice when a story stretched beyond the realm of humans, but something was different about this time. Laura was never gone this late, and certainly without warning. Four hours had gone by without a single sign of her girlfriend anywhere. She hadn't responded to any of Carmilla’s texts, and her calls went straight to voicemail. No answer from Kirsch or Mel, either.

Carmilla slammed her book shut and tossed it aside. There was no use trying to read anymore, she had hardly gotten through a single page—not when she was too anxious to concentrate on anything but Laura’s absence. She pushed herself up off the sofa, trying to ignore the anxiety bubbling in her chest, and began pacing the living room of their cozy apartment. Every inch of the space was peppered with traces of her girlfriend, right down to the color scheme of the throw pillows. Laura was everywhere in this apartment, except she wasn't.

_I can't lose her again_, the thought pounded into her brain over and over like a jackhammer. I should have gone with her. What if she's somewhere dangerous? _What if she’s_—

Her spiraling was cut short by the sound of the deadbolt shifting. Wide eyed, Carmilla glanced over at the door as it swung open, revealing an exhausted but very much alive Laura.

“Laura,” she choked out, letting the air she had been holding in suddenly release all at once. Before the girl had even made her way through the door frame, Carmilla rushed toward her, closing the gap between them in seconds.

“Carm, hey! I’m so sorry, I–” Laura began, but the rest of her sentence was swallowed was Carmilla grabbed onto her face with both hands and brought their lips together, kissing her hard. Laura stumbled backwards just a bit before regaining her balance. Her arms snaked around Carmilla’s torso as she kissed her back, washing away all of Carmilla’s worry.

After what felt like hours, Laura pulled away, and reluctantly, Carmilla let her. Laura trailed her hand upwards to gingerly place it against Carmilla’s cheek. “I’m okay,” she said softly. “I’m here.”

Their mouths met again, this time slower and less frantic, but with just as much passion. This time, when they broke the kiss, their foreheads remained pressed together.

“Where have you been?” Carmilla asked, her voice shaky. “It’s been hours. You didn't answer your phone, I was so worried.” She kissed Laura again.

“I’m sorry,” Laura apologized again between kisses. “It was a crazy night! There was a robbery at that café on Bloor Street, and they were speculating that the suspects were zombies.” Kiss. “It all took way longer than expected, and my phone died—you know the battery on that thing is always crapping out on me.” Another kiss. “And Kirsch forgot his, and Mel doesn't ever check her phone, so–”

Carmilla interrupted her with another kiss. “I thought I’d lost you again,” she said against her girlfriend’s lips, barely louder than a whisper. She buried her face into Laura’s neck, breathing in and letting her familiar scent fill her with relief.

“Oh, Carm. I didn't think of that,” Laura said, rubbing circles into Carmilla’s back. “I know I have a knack for finding trouble, but I’ll always come back, okay? I promise.”

Carmilla nodded. “Did they at least catch the suspects?”

Laura chuckled. “Turns out they weren't even zombies. Just a couple of sleep-deprived university students.”

“Of course they were,” Carmilla sighed.

They stood there by the door, wrapped in each other’s arms for a long moment, neither bothering to move, Finally, Laura spoke. “I don't know about you, but I’m tired. How about we get ready for bed? I have the day off tomorrow, we can sleep in as late as we want and do nothing all day.”

“Tomorrow we’re going out to get you a new phone.”

Laura chuckled, leaving a kiss on Carmilla’s head. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Look out for the next prompt soon! 
> 
> Also please note that tne rating is general audiences for now, but this will almost certainly change in the future.


	2. Day 2: Prompt #26 - “Let’s gross out/embarrass someone” kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carm are invited to a movie night at Laf and Perry's place. But can they keep their hands off of each other?

“Do we seriously have to go to this thing?” Carmilla whined. 

“Yes!” Laura replied, locking the door behind them. “It’s been such a long time since we’ve gotten everyone together for a movie night, and Laf is dying to show off their new flatscreen.” 

“We have a pretty massive flatscreen at home.” Carmilla protested. 

“Good point! I’ll just call up the gang and tell them to come here instead!” Laura flashed her a mischievous smile, knowing she had just won that one.

“No way, cupcake. I’m not cleaning up the mountain of crumbs Kirsch leaves behind every time.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Laura said, winking. “I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.” 

The walk to Lafontaine and Perry’s house wasn’t far from their apartment. It was nights like these where Laura was grateful her friends lived so close by. Of course, the close proximity did have its downfalls too, especially when her friends had a tendency to show up whenever they felt like it, and without knocking. But for the most part, she relished being able to walk to her friends’ house in a matter of minutes. There was simply nothing like a going for a walk in the crisp Toronto autumn air, with her girlfriend pressed close into her side. 

“Laura, Carmilla! Welcome!” Perry exclaimed, quickly ushering them out of the cold and into the warmth of the home she shard with Lafontaine. She wrapped Laura in a tight hug, and then did the same to Carmilla. To Laura’s surprise, Carmilla actually hugged her back. “Make yourselves at home. Mel and Kirsch are already in the living room with Laf. I’ve got to take the cookies out of the oven, but I’ll join you all shortly,” Perry said, rushing back in the direction of the kitchen. 

Laura headed in the opposite direction toward the living room, Carmilla in tow, until they reached the living room. 

“Frosh! Fangface!” Lafontaine called out from next to the television, where they were toying with an HDMI cable. “Come on in, I was just getting the new screen set up.” 

“Looks great!” Laura exclaimed, heading toward the sprawling, L-shaped sofa and plopping down on one of the center cushions. Carmilla collapsed next to her, leaving little room between them. 

On the other side of Carmilla, Kirsch sat with a large bowl in his lap, shoving popcorn into his mouth by the fistful. “Hey, look who it is!” he said between munches. 

“The movie hasn’t even started yet, save some for the rest of us,” Mel mumbled, eyeing him from the corner seat. “Welcome to the party,” she added, turning in the direction of Laura and Carmilla. 

“Cookie delivery!” Perry announced, entering through the doorway with a platter of the most perfect, golden brown chocolate chip cookies Laura had ever seen. 

The heavenly scent of the baked treats filled the room, causing Laura’s mouth to water. She snatched a cookie, still hot from the oven, off of the platter as soon as it was set onto the coffee table in front of them. “Per, these are amazing as always!” she exclaimed. 

Perry beamed. “Thank you, dear. I’ll pack some up for you to take home-- _ if  _ they’re not all gone by the end of the night, that is.” 

“Okay, now that everyone’s here, we can start  _ Attack of the Ghost Moose _ ! This is gonna be epic!” Lafontaine said, taking their place on the empty portion of the sofa next to Perry and enthusiastically pressing the Play button. 

Without taking her eyes off the screen, Laura leaned into Carmilla, resting her head against her shoulder. Carmilla shifted closer, placing a hand on Laura’s knee. 

They were not far into the film when Laura felt Carmilla’s hand slowly move upward, creeping toward her thigh. “What are you doing?” She hissed into Carmilla’s ear.. 

“I’m bored,” Carmilla whispered back. 

“Oh thank Hufflepuff, me too,” Laura replied, placing a quick kiss against her jawline. “I completely lost interest like, fifteen minutes ago. I don’t get it. It’s a moose, but it’s also a ghost?” 

“If we were watching this at home, this would be the part where we’d switch off the TV and find something better to do.” Carmilla gripped onto Laura’s thigh. 

“Really...” Laura attempted to play along. “Like what?” 

“Oh, I have all sorts of ideas about that,” Carmilla purred, quickly finding Laura’s lips with her own. 

“Fantastic idea,” Laura said, kissing her again. 

“ _ Seriously _ ?” Lafontaine interrupted, clearly annoyed that neither Laura nor Carmilla were as invested in the ghost moose’s rampage as they were. 

Perry stared at them from across the sofa, eyes furrowed. 

“What?” Carmilla asked nonchalantly.

“You two really can’t go two hours without sucking face?” Mel added.

“Guys,  _ shhhh _ ! Your arguing is making it hard to pay attention,” said Kirsch.

Laura rolled her eyes and glanced back over at Carmilla, mischief burning in her eyes. The girl didn’t have to say anything for Laura to know exactly what she had planned in that moment. Without hesitation, she lunged forward, capturing Carmilla in an exaggeratingly passionate kiss. Making sure to pour as much enthusiasm as possible into her movements, she grasped onto Carmilla’s face, tangling her fingertips in her hair. She even let the tiniest of moans escape her mouth for good measure as Carmilla nipped at her lower lip..

“You two are gross,” Laf said, wrinkling their nose. “We’re going to have to separate you for the rest of the film if you’re going to be have like thirteen-year-olds.” 

Without breaking the kiss, Carmilla stuck out her middle finger at them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I feel like this chapter could have been better and perhaps a little longer, but I'm tired and this is the best I can do for today. It was definitely a challenge writing the scoobs in addition to hollstein!


	3. Day 3: Prompt #9 - Tummy Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Thanksgiving dinner cuteness.

“I feel like I’m about to burst,” Carmilla groaned. She was lounging on the sofa, feet up on the ottoman in front of her, while Laura lay perpendicular to her in her usual spot, head resting against Carmilla’s thigh. Carmilla ran her fingers through Laura’s hair, trying to take her mind off of the discomfort brewing in her gut. “Why did you let me eat that second slice of pie?” 

“We go through this every year,” Laura teased. “No one can resist my dad’s famous pumpkin pie.” 

Camilla hummed in agreement, far too sleepy and full of food to come up with a response. Instead, she busied herself with stroking the soft, silky caramel hair strewn across her lap. Neither said a word for several minutes. The silence was one that Carmilla welcomed; it was a much-needed respite from the chaos of the earlier part of the day, which was spent at Sherman’s for Thanksgiving dinner. Much like Laura, her extended family rarely stopped talking. 

“I still don’t understand this Thanksgiving holiday. It’s such an arbitrary thing to celebrate. And the ways in which it’s celebrated have little to no connection to the holiday itself.” 

“You say that about every holiday,” Laura pointed out. “But thanks again for coming with me today. I know my family can be a lot.” 

“Please,” Carmilla said. “Have you met my mother? Your family is far easier to handle than mine.” She took a deep breath. “Cupcake, your younger cousins are annoying and your Aunt Susan pulled me aside to ask when I plan to propose to you, but--” 

“Whoa whoa, who said it was going to be  _ you  _ who proposes?” Laura interjected. “I’m going to have to have a talk with her about that.” 

Carmilla chuckled. “Anyway, what I was going to say before you so rudely  _ interrupted  _ was that it’s nice to be part of something like this. I never had anything like it growing up.” 

Laura glanced up at her, grinning. “So what you’re saying is, you’re thankful?”

“I suppose so,” Carmilla said. “Even if I am in agony right now.”

“Good,” Laura replied. “Because I’m thankful for you. Always have been, always will be. And so are my relatives. I can tell” 

Carmilla’s breath hitched. “You think so?” 

“I know so,” Laura said. “Grandma never shares the turkey legs with anyone, but she let you have one.” 

“I’m beginning to regret eating that too,” she said, trying to shift focus away from how choked up she was getting from Laura’s last remark. 

Wriggling out of her spot on Carmilla’s lap, Laura inched closer to her torso, where she lifted up the hem of Carmilla’s shirt and placed a kiss to the soft skin there, the sensation sending tingles that radiated throughout her body.

“That’s an impressive food baby you’ve got going on,” Laura said, closely examining Carmilla’s stomach. “Watch out for Aunt Susan, she’ll probably ask you when you’re due.” 

“Watch it, Hollis,” Carmilla warned. “Isn’t it too early to bring up babies? You haven’t even proposed yet!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt felt perfectly-timed with Canadian Thanksgiving, and inspired this little piece of fluff. I may not be celebrating until next month, but I'm thankful for all of you.


End file.
